To Love Double D
by TheOtherEnding
Summary: Double D is feeling pretty upset over his new grade, and even his friends can't manage to cheer him up. But when he talks with Maire his childhood enemy things take an unexpected turn.
1. Chapter 1

Ed and Eddy walked down the road to edd's house. Eddy knew that Double D have had a rough day at school. Report cards had come and for some reason Eddy could not understand how Double D was upset over one C. Eddy knew the C was unfair, the teacher was a complete bitch to everyone, even Double D. Eddy himself had gotten a D-

"I wonder what made Double D so upset Ed" eddy said continuing to Edd s house. Even though he was pretty sure he knew the reason, he couldn't takes Ed s continuing nonsensical laughter. It worked as Ed stopped laughing and put on a serious face.

"Methinks Double D Is sad because mean teacher gave Double D mean grade".

Eddy frowned "yeah he got a C so what, C s are a dime a dozen, I get them all the time. Ed simply replied laughing Ahuhuhuhuhu, A's are Double D's gravy Eddy.

"yeah yeah shut up lumpy". Eddy replied as they reached Double D s home. They let themselves in and went to his room but his door was locked. "yo sock head open up" Eddy said as he knocked on the door. No one answered. "Ed get this door open will ya". Ed immediately grabbed Eddy and threw him through the door.

Double D gave them a glance but not much else and he put his head down.  
"Jesus Ed what the hell".

Ed let out a chuckle."Like that Eddy!"

"Can It halfwit, Sockhead whats up". Eddy said laying on double D s bed. He looked through Double D s backpack for the homework he thought he could copy off Ed. To his surprise it wasn't even started. Edd was making a ruckus playing with Double D's things.

Double D said in a muffle "please go away friends". "Double D i know you're upset but you know what would make you feel better?" Edd shook his head helping me out and doing our homework."

Double D just stared at him. "Gentlemen please leave me I'm not in the" mood Double D said as his voice cracked slightly. Eddy took note of this.

"Common Ed lets go".

"Did we make Double D feel better Eddy?" Ed replied as he started to walk out the door.

"your an idiot Ed" Said eddy as he left the room. Ed took one last look at his friend and put up a sad face, then left with Eddy.

Ed and Eddy walked to their house. It was getting dark and all of sudden They could hear noises and giggles coming from what appeared to be nowhere. All of a sudden they saw a feminine figure in the distance. Eddy recognized her immediately it was Lee Kanker. And though she had grown and Eddy couldn't help but find her somewhat attractive, he still thought she was obnoxious.

"Hey there boys" she said seductively.

"Yea? what do you want" Eddy said threateningly. Even though Eddy had gotten somewhat buffer he was still short and his attempts to look menacing only gave Lee more laughter.

"We have to run Eddy" Ed said very afraid. right lumpy on three, one, two,three They ran only to run into Lee's sisters May and Marie who started to laugh. Ed was immediately tackled by may and he started to kiss her Lee ran up grabbed Eddy and started to kiss him.

"I'm pretty sure this is sexual harassment" Eddy said muffled by Lee s mouth The comment made all three of them giggle.

Marie looked around for her man but couldn't see him."Where's Double D?" Marie said mischievously. Eddy and Ed were too busy trying to get away to answer.  
Marie Knocked out both of her sisters, And grabbed the two Ed s."Where's Double D?!" she said losing her patience.

Eddy remembered his encounter with his friend and while he did annoy him he had to stick up for him some way. "He doesn't wanna see you, hell he didn't even wanna see me and I'm wonderful." Said Eddy.

"you sure are" Said lee in a daze.

"why didn't he wanna see you aren't you his friends or something." Said Marie generally perplexed.  
She didn't know why they were friends Ed was funny at times but he seemed to dumb to be friends with someone as Double D. And Eddy was a conceited jerk. She didn't see what his sister saw in them, but she was glad she didn't have to fight his sisters over Double D. He was smart, dorky but in a funny way, handsome, cute, and most importantly in her head all hers. Well except the time he fell in love with May but that seemed to only last a day. That thought made her blood boil.

Then she remembered she was still holding the Ed's. Her mind had gone off on a double Tangent!  
Eddy had been speaking but Marie had dozed off thinking about Double D but she heard something that made her snap awake. "The guy is such a wuss I don't know how someone even as desperate as you could want him".

Marie smashed Eddy into the pavement with her fist and walked away leaving Ed and Eddy with her sisters.

 **Hey People, this is my first fanfiction i really enjoyed the show as kid and felt pretty bad that it ended, I really enjoyed the Marie and DD relationship.**

 **Anyway feel free to comment to let me know what you think more is coming O_O**


	2. Chapter 2

Marie made her way down to Double D's house. The cold gave Marie goose bumps, and she regretted not bringing a jacket to cover her black tank top. She decided to instead of thinking about the cold to think about Double D. She smirked at the thought of him, but then she pondered what Eddy had said.  
"He doesn't wanna see you, hell he didn't even wanna see me and I'm wonderful" The annoying voice echoed in her head.  
She wondered what could have made Edd so upset to not even want to see his friends. He could have just been pissed at them, they always make his life terrible she thought.

An ugly thought came to her. She herself had always tormented Edd despite her attempts at affection. She thought back to her sisters, Eddy and Ed had no sympathy for her sisters, always calling them the worst of names. Lee was hard headed and could take it, but it killed Marie to see her sister May upset over Ed's rejection. Double D was different. He would never curse, he never called anyone names. Every time Marie would pounce on him Double D would reply with an uncomfortable "Excuse Me" "pardon me" "Could you please cease" and gentle words. He had always left Marie down softly. This thought made Marie feel a little guilty, it seemed everyone wanted to get on Double D's nerves. She pushed those thoughts back, she couldn't help it she loved Double D even if Double D didn't return her affection, she could at least try

She Saw Edd's house, and made her way towards his bedroom window. Eddy was not lying Double D looked pretty upset. His head was down and slumped on his desk. She Observed him for a moment and he had gotten up and left his room, when he returned he had a watering can and proceeded to water his cactus plant. Marie wondered how much watering does a cactus plant even need, and shook her head, she often got distracted by small things.

She crept up to his back door and knocked. Edd's parents were seldom home much like her own. She let herself in. Edd's house always seemed haunted to her minus his room that looked alive with his various projects. I'm gonna cheer him up she said as she reapplied her lipstick in the hall mirror. She walked to his room and creaked open the door. He was crying somewhat, at least she thought so as his face was still slumped on his desk. Maire grew uneasy, Double D seldom looked this way. She again pushed those thoughts behind her. "Whats the matter baby?" she said mischievously putting her arms around him.

Double D only looked at her and said "go away." Marie was shocked, she never heard that tone of voice with him. He began the sob quietly, and that broke Marie's heart.

"Ooooh" squeaked Marie as she began to kiss him on the cheek. No reaction came from double, not panic, not pleasure just a sad indifference. Marie felt uncomfortable she thought about leaving right there and visiting him another day. But another part of her wanted to comfort him. She stood up and looked around the room and saw a Thrown report card on the floor. She picked it up and Despite A marks most of the subjects Double D had gotten a C in English. Marie's eyes hovered to the to where the names of the teachers were displayed. Double D's teacher was Sara Jackson . "That bitch" Marie said remembering all the bad marks she had gotten on her essays and presentations from her former teacher. Not to mention all the rude comments about Her blue hair, and clothing. The only good thing was the teacher hated Marie just as much and her switched out of her class. Now she had even crossed Double D the smartest kindest man she ever knew.

"One shouldn't say those mean names" Double D interrupted "Double D she Gave you a C, Everybody hates her, she grades unfairly everybody knows it, not to mention she can't teach for shit!"

"Clearly by the mark I received in the report card I deserved that grade" Replied Edd putting his head down

Marie began to get infuriated, she grabbed Double D by his hat and slapped him lightly, trying her best not to actually hurt him. "This is your only problem Dreamboat you only blame yourself, whether or not it was your fault or your someone else."

"I take responsibility for my own actions whether or not they were a success or failure". Edd said sternly taking the report card from Marie's Hand and putting it in his drawer with his other report cards. "Now if you would, please vacate." Edd opened his door and gestured with his hand.

Marie slammed the door closed and grabbed Double D by the shirt and put her hand up ready to slap him. "Not until you say that C was unfair!" Edd just stared at her terrified "SAY IT!" yelled Marie.

"It wasn't fair" Murmured Edd

"WHAT!" shouted Marie

"It wasn't fair" said Edd more confidently.

Marie couldn't tell if he was honest or not but she didn't care she grabbed Double D into a hug, making him squirm. The familiar reaction made Marie feel warm inside.

"Now call her a bitch" Marie said poking him

"Marie I couldn't possibly."

"I know I know " Marie replied smiling, she even noticed Double D Smiling which made her melt. "anyway I'd hardly consider this a failure you got one C in the first Quarter, just change classes, and pray you get Mr. Pillup".

Edd just stared at her "That Is an excellent idea". Double D grabbed his laptop and started to email his Counselor. "But the damage is done, you don't know my parents they take these things even more serious then me".

"Who cares what anybody thinks" Marie said "knowing you that C will disapear before third quarter, your life is hardly over wuss". Double D just smiled "Thank you for making me feel better Marie". Edd didn't exactly know how to thank her. But then a he all of a sudden leaned in and kissed Marie on the Cheek. Marie fell into a dreamlike state. She heared Edd say something else but she didn't pay attention she was lost in her head replaying that moment.

Snap Snap Snap

Marie awoke "huh?"

"I hope we can become good friends" Double D said extending his hand. Marie just looked at him and moved her hand into a clenched fist.

"umm yeeees?" Double D said as he to made a fist and hit Marie's fist. "Now I have a lot of work to do, If you could please leave me, ill be seeing you tomorrow".

Marie walked out of the room and into living room where she sat for awhile. Then left the House altogether. She made her way to the trailer park not minding the cold


	3. Chapter 3

Marie departed from Edd's house with a strange combination of pleasure and confusion. Her pace was slow, as she trudged on in the dark. Winter Nights swallowed the bright sun. The sun now sets around six in this northern cul-de-sac. Marie actually enjoyed the winter's cold. She could always find ways to make herself warm in her mother's trailer, but the heat was unbearable and smothering. Marie's mother popped into her head. She would be mad she didn't like seeing her girls out when it got dark. Marie pushed the thoughts of tonight's ordeal behind and rushed home.

Marie believed her mother to be a woman of two faces, she had a caring side and a harsh side that Marie hated to encounter.

Marie approached the trailer door with hesitation. The shouts between her mother and Lee did not feel welcoming neither did May's crying. She cracked open the door and tried to tiptoe her way in. Whenever her mother was angry it was best to just avoid her. She failed. Her mother turned to her with a disgusted face "now don't you go anywhere I need to talk to you!" she said gesturing to the couch.

Marie gritted her teeth and sat down. Marie's Mother and Lee continued shouting at one another, but Marie drowned it out. Marie didn't care for her mother's rambling she would most likely repeat what had already been said. She hated when people did that it was almost as if people thought she was stupid and needed things to be repeated. Marie thought instead thought about what Double D had done. It wasn't like him to go around kissing people let alone her. It probably didn't mean anything she thought, but another side told her that it did mean something. "I hope we can become good friends". "Oh my god was that him putting me off" she thought.

Lost in her thoughts she could not hear her mother talking to her. "what?" she said confused. SMACK Marie didn't yell, but her mothers hand sure did hurt. It left a stinging pain on her skin. Marie didn't like crying but she sure felt like it. She couldn't help but let a tear escape her face. "What was that for!" she yelled at her mother.

"Let's see, ignoring me, skanking around in the night like a little prostitute, forgetting your chores." Marie got angry "It's seven fucking thirty, and I'll do my chores so back off" She retorted. Marie was actually afraid. Marie did not fear many things, but she did fear her mother. Marie looked to her sister who cleaning dishes, she couldn't get any help from her. Lee may dislike her mother, but she was always doing what she was told. May was still crying in her closed off room

"If you don't shut up ill come in there and make you" Marie's mother yelled into the door of her sisters room and suddenly the cries became muffled. Marie's mother came back to Marie and pulled her by the hair to a table. "Oww what the fuck, get away from me!." Marie's Mother yanked her hair even harder. "Don't use that language with me."

The mother grabbed a report card and put down in front of her. "Explain how you could get two D's and one in gym none the less". "The coach is a perv, and the history teacher is a punk" Marie said bitterly, Marie's mother gave her a death glare and Marie just looked away. She caught her sisters gaze, but there wasn't much she would do. Lee always defended her sisters, but she found her hands tied. Now she could only pretend no one was shouting

"Always the snarky one, I do my best for you kids and all you do is disappoint me, I work so hard for all of you putting a roof over your heads, sending you to school and all you do is call me crazy and give me lip". Marie stayed quiet. Anything could set her mom off, and she felt it was best to stay quiet. "Well don't you have anything to say, you always do". Her mother and Marie locked eyes. She really didn't know what to do.

SMACK

Marie was on the floor holding her cheek, time seemed to slow down for the longest time. She looked at Lee, who could only look at the floor. She rubbed her face and glared at her mother, and shouted in a half sob "No one asked you to fuck three different guys and have their bastard children.. and yet you call me a whore your the worst mother ever and I hope you fucking die!" Marie ran to her room and locked her door, May was still crying but now more ferociously. Now Lee and her mother began to yell at each other.

Marie looked at her sister. She didn't feel like the right person to help her, she never felt like she was the right person for anything. Marie stared at her sister, she felt so bad, May always got it worst of the three of them. "You ok May?" May didn't respond. Marie sat on her bed. "May?" "Go away" May muttered. Marie started playing with Mays hair, the time seemed to pass slowly. She could no longer hear her sister shouting, instead she heard one of Lee's favorite shows. Marie looked at the clock and it was already 10:00.

May appeared to be sleeping, Marie had forgotten to do her homework so she quickly grabbed her notebooks and books from her backpack and set them on her bed. Marie found it hard to concentrate with todays predicaments. She felt a deep sense of helplessness. She was tired, confused and upset so she finished her first period assignment first, she concluded that she could finish her other two assignments during her free period and lunch and ask her laid back English teacher for an extension.

Marie laid her head down on a cool pillow and went to sleep.

* * *

An alarm interrupted her sleep. The device let out an irritating ring that Marie quickly turned off. She lay in the bed for a couple more minutes. May and Lee always set an early alarm to get ready for school. They took the longest at getting prepared as they wanted to look their best. Marie didn't really care how she looked. Wearing makeup was always fun as a child, but now it seemed like a chore. As long as Marie was clean she really didn't care.

Getting up was a struggle, it always was, especially when she slept late. Her eyes could hardly open. She went to the bathroom, which was a disgusting mess. "Shit I forgot to clean this" she said aloud. Marie quickly scrubbed the bathroom somewhat clean. She got the most important parts done anyway. Marie exited exited the shower almost as soon as she entered. She quickly dried her hair and went downstairs but to her dismay, her mother was there.

She slowly walked in to her sisters eating pancakes with the television on, Marie walked to the sofa but was quickly stopped by her mother. "You need to eat breakfast, dear" No matter how kind the words sounded they still managed to make the girl cringe. She sat down awkwardly by her sisters who were eating in silence.

For once Marie actually wanted to go to school. She always did when moments like these occurred. Marie's Mother looked sad, but tried to put on a smile. "I'm sorry I was so rough on you girls, I just had a rough day at work and I came home so tired". Lee was the first to speak "Frank give you a hard time again". she said referring to her mothers boss. "He always does Lee". The woman looked again at Marie and tried to persuade her to eat "you need to eat sweety, starving won't do you any good". Marie didn't feel any hungry her throat was dry from anxiety and her stomach appeared to be still sleeping. Her mother took note of this and figured it would be best to leave her daughters be, she had messed up yesterday.

"Lee make sure these two get to school, I have to go cash a check and do some other errands, and make sure you all get home safe don't stay out to long its cold outside you might get sick". And with that Marie's mother left letting in a cool breeze from the outside. Marie began to eat and looked at the television and saw it was put on the news. "Anyone watching?" Marie asked already flipping channels. "Nothing goods ever on in the morning sis". Marie settled on MTV, which displayed a show of idiots doing idiotic things, it wasn't bad, but Marie remembered a time where MTV actually played music in the mornings. Marie got ready and put on some jeans and black jacket over a navy blouse. "Time to go" Lee chimed. The three girls walked out of the trailer to their school. "Mom had a bad day yesterday" May said sadly. She trudged along she had worn makeup to cover her puffy eyes "We all do, when she does" Marie replied.

It was quite cold so the three sisters moved swiftly to their school hoping to forget.

* * *

 **Hey! I know this is pretty late, I have been cramming some Summer Assignments so this chapter is kind of late. When school starts I don't know if ill even have time for monthly uploads :P Anyway This chapter doesn't have a lot of Marie and DD but I promise the next one will. I have been reading some comments and have tried to improve. This is my first Fanfiction. I'll try to make longer chapters next time I know someone asked for longer chapters but 5000 seems like a lot :O But I promise longer chapters, although I like writing scene by scene. As for Grammar meh ill do my best but I hate it with a passion.**

 **Anyway feel free to comment. Enjoy the rest of your summer!**


End file.
